La Pensée de Trop
by Sakisha
Summary: Il était à l'asile. Depuis des mois. Ils disaient qu'on le soignait mais... c'était impossible. Il n'était pas fou, non, tout cela était réel. Eux qui partageaient sa vie et sans qui rien n'existerait étaient réels. Mais où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne lui répondaient-ils pas ? Ils...Il... IL N'ÉTAIT PAS FOU, NON ! Et Antoine ? Et ses collègues ? Ils existaient eux aussi, non ?
1. L'Échafaudage

...comment ça le dernier épisode de SLG m'a complètement inspirée ? Comment ça j'attendais depuis des mois qu'il glisse sur cette pente plus sérieuse et réaliste et qu'il aille au bout de sa logique ?

Mais absolument. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**L'Échafaudage**

Allongé sur son lit les yeux ouverts, Mathieu Sommet ne voyait rien dans son esprit vide.

…

Vide.

Un néant noir qui l'entourait, l'enrobait, le tuait avec cet écho creux qui résonnait au loin lorsqu'il appelait.

Un appel sans aucune réponse.

Juste le silence.

Le Docteur était parti. Parti depuis… depuis quand déjà ? Une heure ? Deux ? Une nuit ? Une journée ? La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour étions-nous ?

Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus rien. Qui était-il et qui étaient-_ils_ tous ? …il n'avait pas pu les inventer, c'était impossible, _ils_ ne pouvaient pas être… aaah !

Mathieu ferma les yeux en secouant la tête comme un homme perdu. Il roula sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il inspira plusieurs fois doucement mais son souffle tremblait. Un air tiède qui s'échouait sur les draps un peu humides de son angoisse. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et il n'osait plus penser. Penser était effrayant, penser était dangereux.

Il avait la sensation diffuse de n'être qu'à une pensée de la folie. Une pensée, une de trop de trop et tout l'échafaudage de son esprit s'effondrerait sur lui-même dans un immense fracas et il se briserait. Il ne serait plus rien. Il disparaîtrait. Le plus terrifiant était qu'il ignorait quelle était cette pensée dangereuse… et c'était normal car s'il la connaissait, il serait déjà détruit. Elle pouvait arriver n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle seconde, au détour d'une réflexion, à la suite d'un soupir. Il la guettait et tremblait de peur.

Il se sentait si fragile. C'était horrible. Une sensation de vulnérabilité comme jamais il ne l'avait connue.

Il s'était parfois senti en position de faiblesse durant sa vie. C'était normal, ça arrivait, comme lorsque petit, les plus grands et plus forts venaient se moquer de lui et le frapper. Comme lorsqu'il avait attendu que cette fille réponde à son message. Comme lorsque ses parents l'engueulaient et lui interdisaient des choses à cause de bêtises qu'il avait faites. Comme lorsqu'il était ressorti bourré et défoncé de cette soirée et qu'il s'était perdu pour rentrer chez lui, errant dans les rues noires et inquiétantes. Comme lorsque la voiture avait quitté la route.

Mais pas comme ça.

Pas comme ça.

Toutes ces situations, ces moments désagréables, ces impressions de faiblesse et de danger avaient tous été passagers. Un moment difficile, une matinée pour se remettre, une semaine pour se reparler, un mois pour guérir mais au final rien de dramatique. Une anecdote oubliée, un souvenir relégué au fond du placard de l'esprit et qui n'en ressortirait peut-être jamais.

Qu'ils semblaient risibles à présent, ces moments. Amusants de simplicité, déchirant de facilité. Comment avait-il pu à l'époque y accorder de l'importance et se dire qu'il vivait « le plus pénible moment de sa vie » ? Ridicule, si ridicule, mon Dieu ! Que ces moments semblaient agréables en comparaison avec ce qu'il était en train de ressentir en cet instant. Il aurait préféré revivre tous ces moments un à un plutôt que de subir ça... Il aurait su que ça n'étaient que des mauvais moments à passer et que la fin arriverait tout au bout des minutes allongées.

Alors que là ça ne passait pas.

Ça ne passerait plus.

Et pourtant, qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Non de Dieu, ce qu'il l'aurait voulu !

Il essayait de comprendre, de trouver un moyen pour que ça s'arrête, pour à nouveau se sentir bien mais rien ne venait. Où était passé le bien-être et la tranquille routine qui l'habitait depuis tous ces mois ? Il ne comprenait plus rien et c'était terrifiant. Chacune de ses pensées tombait sur une impasse ou une contradiction, plus rien n'avait de sens. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre tête, qui il était, ce qu'il était, qui _ils_ étaient. Des illusions ? Non ! Non ils ne pouvaient pas être uniquement dans sa tête, c'était impossible ! Il les avait vu, leur avait parlé pendant des heures, passé des journées et des nuits avec eux! Il avait vécu à leurs côtés, mangé avec eux, était sorti à leurs côtés ! _Ils_ existaient, _ils_… aaah !

Il ferma ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir ouverts en portant une main à sa tête. Cette dernière ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant mais une sorte de tambour sourd cognait au loin et arrivait par vague s'écraser sur le rempart de son esprit. Ça faisait vibrer son crâne et ses réflexions. Il perdait le fil. Ça l'énervait et l'effrayait. Était-il malade au point de ne plus pouvoir simplement penser !?

Non, il n'était pas malade.

Il ne l'était pas.

_Ils_ existaient.

Il leur avait assez parlé, il les connaissait.

Cet homme lui mentait.

…mais où étaient-_ils_ ?

- …-aagh !

Le cri était monté dans sa tête et étranglé dans sa gorge. Son esprit meurtri lui faisait mal. Le souffle court il se rassit précipitamment sur son lit et respira profondément pour se calmer les nerfs.

Cela ne marcha pas. Il posa un pied par terre mais hésita à se lever. Pour aller où ? Pour voir quoi ?

La réponse fusa immédiatement dans sa tête et l'apaisa. Lorsqu'il en réalisa le sens un nœud lui noua l'estomac.

_Aller leur parler et leur demander conseil. Bon, ils étaient souvent inutiles mais les voir ça ferait du bien._

Ha.

Un rire cynique lui échappa et il ne reconnut pas sa voix. Aller les voir. C'était donc à eux qu'il pensait en premier. À ses… ses amis ? C'était ce qu'ils étaient ? Vraiment ? Il n'en était pourtant pas sûr, ils étaient… non.

Non il ne voulait pas savoir.

Ils étaient…

…

Le silence de la chambre était assourdissant. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là, pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas ? Il savait avec horreur que s'il élevait la voix pour poser une question au Panda, il ne répondrait pas. Cette certitude le glaçait.

Il se sentait seul.

Il avait besoin de parler de ce qui lui arrivait à quelqu'un mais ils n'étaient plus là.

Car c'était eux le problème.

C'était eux.

…

Il trembla, s'entoura inconsciemment de ses bras avec un hoquet.

Il était à l'asile et on le soignait. Ils n'existaient pas et lui ne s'était rendu compte de rien depuis tous ces mois. La vidéo que cet homme lui avait montrée était claire : il avait déjà réalisé par le passé où il était puis l'avait oublié. Quand oubliait-il cela ? Comment le pouvait-il ? En dormant ? Allait-il à nouveau perdre le fil après s'être assoupi, allaient-_ils _reprendre le contrôle ?

Mais non, _ils_ ne le contrôlaient pas, _ils_ n'étaient pas comme ça ! _Ils_ étaient… qu'étaient-_ils_ !?

NON.

Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il aurait en fait voulu oublier. Il aurait voulu dormir et ne plus réaliser où il était. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, cela ne pouvait être qu'un très, très mauvais rêve.

Il n'était pas fou.

IL N'ÉTAIT PAS FOU !

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit et se passa ses mains moites sur le visage. Entre ses doigts il aperçut la caméra installée dans le coin de la pièce et referma les yeux avec un gémissement incontrôlable. Il voulait qu'elle disparaisse.

Qu'elle n'existe pas.

Mais là aussi il savait que s'il rouvrait les yeux, elle serait toujours là.

Il se retourna contre le mur qu'il fixa d'un regard vide. Tout était si silencieux, ça le rendait malade.

Où étaient-ils ? Jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux ! Eux auraient réagi. Le Patron aurait arraché la caméra, le gamin lui aurait donné une peluche débile à serrer, le Panda aurait chanté une chanson idiote pour le faire rire et le hippie lui aurait filé un joint pour se détendre.

Ils l'auraient entouré, vanné et se seraient assis sur le lit en prenant toute la place jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe et soit forcé de se lever. Bande de crétins.

Les imaginer ainsi l'apaisa un peu. Une tranquillité née du quotidien, un déjà-vu rassurant.

Mathieu ferma les yeux en les imaginant tous ainsi, à se promener dans la pièce et lui parler.

Comme d'habitude.

Cette vision était tranquillisante.

Dans sa tête fragile, les échafaudages tremblaient moins et la vibration qui agita son crâne ébranla à peine leur image. Il se sentit mieux. Les choses s'arrangeaient. Ils devaient être là, c'était logique, oui, c'était ça qui était normal.

Il soupira, épuisé. Penser… était si… fatiguant.

Il se glissa sous la couverture, s'employant à repousser toute pensée et question en rapport avec sa réalité jusqu'à ce que le sommeil embrume son esprit et l'emporte loin de cette pièce.

* * *

Je ne connais rien de plus grisant que le besoin impérieux d'écrire. Cette fougue que l'on ne peut ni veut combattre, la flamme de l'inspiration divine.

Je ne pensais pas un jour écrire sur un Web Show mais la vie réserve bien des surprises. **À présent c'est à vous, à vos claviers !** Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ce n'est certainement que le début.


	2. Le Coton

Helloooo, me revoilà comme promis pour un second chapitre ! Merci à celles qui m'ont mise en favoris et qui on prit le temps de me reviewer. J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis pour cette suite... On se retrouve en bas ! *saute*

* * *

**Le Coton**

Il était assis sur son lit, dos au mur. Face à lui, son décor, sa caméra, son œuvre. Un monde coloré et drôle qu'il construisait depuis plus de trois ans. Un monde qui avait évolué, connu ses hauts, ses bas, son explosion, ses multiples transformations. L'humour avait laissé place à un peu plus de sérieux, il voulait créer un débat, faire réfléchir ses spectateurs tout en les divertissant. Il s'était mis à travailler avec un fond vert, à faire de la musique… enfin non, pas lui, le Panda.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa.

Ce décor chargé de couleur et d'histoires pesait lourd sur sa poitrine. Parce qu'il se sentait... comment dire ? Comment exprimer cette sensation ? Le mur avait beau être recouvert de posters, la bibliothèque remplie de comics, livres et mangas et surmontée de l'écran, la caméra avait beau être là, trônant fièrement sur son pied, tous ces centimètres carrés de souvenirs semblaient vides.

Presque vains.

Oui, ils l'étaient sans _eux_.

Parce que ça n'était plus son émission depuis longtemps. C'était la leur, à eux tous, tous ensemble.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils : depuis quand ? Il ne se souvenait pas à quel moment son émission avait cessé d'être uniquement la sienne.

Il inspira et son regard s'échappa vers la fenêtre. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il repassait en boucle dans sa tête la conversation avec l'homme de la veille. Le… le…. Oui, il fallait qu'il le dise, il fallait faire face à la réalité : le Docteur. Quel était son nom déjà ? François ? Fabrice ? Il lui semblait que c'était une connerie qui commençait par « F » mais… Oh et puis merde, quelle importance ? Son nom il s'en foutait, ce qui importait c'était ce qu'il était. Un Docteur. Un Docteur parmi plein d'autres. Comment oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Depuis cette conversation il n'avait plus été bon à rien - avachi sur son lit avec autant de volonté qu'une arachide sèche.

Il se sentait… trompé. Sa tête ne cognait plus mais il se sentait nauséeux. Était-ce un effet secondaire du médicament qu'on lui avait donné la veille ? Depuis qu'il l'avait pris il se sentait différent. C'était comme si on lui avait volé toute force et envie de faire quoi que ce soit et que son monde était devenu plus gris.

Plus silencieux aussi.

Bien entendu, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait toujours pas admettre l'aberration. Ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître parce qu'il avait pris un stupide cachet, c'était im-po-ssible. Ridicule. Ils étaient plus tenaces que ça ces parasites. Le problème était que Mathieu avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête, il ne trouvait toujours aucune autre explication à leur absence.

Où étaient-ils ?

Il se sentait nauséeux comme si on avait bourré sa tête avec quelque chose… comme du coton. Comme pour le détraquer et l'empêcher de fonctionner normalement. C'était désagréable. Il se sentait mal et se demandait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait s'il n'allait pas vomir. Ça l'emmerderait. Il détestait vomir.

Uhm… tout ça ne l'avançait guère. Où pouvaient être ces cons ? Peut-être… que le doc' les avait chassés. Oui, ça semblait vraisemblable… Bien qu'il eût de la peine à imaginer que cela puisse se faire sans en appeler à l'armée, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? C'était possible.

_« Le Gamin passe encore facilement, il est tellement faible et pleurnichard que si on lui fichait une bonne torgnole il suivrait n'importe qui sans broncher,_ songea-t-il.

_Le Hippie c'est pareil… enfin non, il ne réaliserait sûrement même pas ce qui serait en train de lui arriver, ce con... À la limite il se débattrait un peu et poserait quelques questions mais sa mémoire à court terme est si aléatoire qu'il pourrait sans problème m'oublier le temps qu'on l'emmène… Le truc qui lui importerait le plus ce serait d'oublier derrière lui son matériel pour sa fumette. »_

Cette idée intrigua Mathieu et il descendit de son lit dans un saut. Mauvaise idée car il avait oublié sa tête et elle tourna si fort qu'il dût se retenir au coin d'une commode pour ne pas tomber et se fit mal à la main.

- Putain, chier… !

Jurer aussi lui retournait le cerveau. Mais _bordel_, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient dans leur cachets ces cinglés !? Il resta sans bouger et attendit que ça passe. Ce fût long. Au moins cinq minutes. Avec un soupire retenu, il rouvrit les yeux, cligna un peu pour focaliser et se déplaça prudemment vers le canapé. Ce dernier était recouvert de vêtements, tous les siens. Dans le tas un t-shirt rouge qui ressemblait à celui du Gamin. Il le prit et le regarda longuement. Non, ça n'était pas le sien.

Il en fût soulagé.

En le lançant dans un coin il se mit à chercher parmi le désordre. Allez, où le mettait-il habituellement ? Il le savait pourtant, il savait qu'il savait mais ce foutu coton rendait toute réflexion pénible. Allez, souviens-toi !

L'effort fût conséquent et il dût errer dans la chambre en tendant le nez à la recherche de l'odeur familière de l'herbe. Il trouva finalement la petite boite en fer blanc dans lequel il la stockait sous la table de nuit avec ses filtres et ses papiers. Il sourit et la posa sur le lit. Cependant son sourire se fana lorsqu'il reprit le fil de sa réflexion.

_« Si elle est là c'est qu'il n'est pas parti, parce qu'il ne serait jamais sorti de l'appartement sans elle… Enfin l'appartement… l'hôpital ? Mais non, je suis encore chez moi et c'est le doc' qui vient. Ah putain, ça fait mal, ça recommence, merde, MERDE. _

_Non, non, du calme… Pffiouuu… Si ça se trouve il a dû partir en précipitation ou alors on ne l'a pas laissé la prendre, c'est possible. Après tout, on peut se procurer ces trucs super facilement alors c'était pas tellement indispensable._

Mathieu hocha machinalement la tête pour lui-même, approuvant ses propres pensées.

_Maintenant le Patron… non, d'abord le Panda. Lui il n'y avait qu'à lui balancer un tranquillisant et le traîner dehors. Facile. _

Son visage se contracta en une grimace peinée.

_Pauvre Panda… qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? _

Un désir de vengeance naquit immédiatement en lui. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à l'avoir envoyé dans un zoo ou une connerie du genre sinon ça allait barder !

_Et le Patron… le Patron tiens ! Lui c'est le plus incompréhensible ! Il ne se serait JAMAIS laissé emmener ou se faire menacer par qui que ce soit ! … bon, à moins qu'on ne lui ait promis des putes et une bonne dose de blé. Pfff… salopard, va. Lâcheur en plus de ça. Non, mais je pense que même s'ils lui avaient proposé ça, il serait resté quand même… Oui, sûrement._

Il s'imagina l'homme en question faire face aux assaillants de la maison.

_- Gamin, tu es un fieffé salaud mais tu me plais. Allez, où est l'hélicoptère !? Héhé ! Direction Rio !_

…

_Salopard. Tu serais parti de ton plein gré. _

Soudain, une pensée terrifiante le transperça.

_Et s'ils étaient tous partis de leur plein gré ? _

Il resta un long moment sans bouger à s'imaginer leur silhouettes quitter l'appartement une à une avec tour à tour indifférence, haussement d'épaule navré et signe de main joyeux. C'était comme avaler des cailloux et se faire ouvrir la poitrine en deux avec un silex pour en fourrer d'autre là où il restait de la place. Gh…

Non. Non, ils n'auraient pas fait ça. Il secoua la tête et le coton lui donna des hauts le cœur mais il les ignora. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde ainsi confiance en eux. Il les connaissait bien et savait qu'ils n'auraient pas fait ça parce qu'après tout ils étaient une équipe ! Ils étaient camarades, ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés ! Non, ils seraient restés, ce seraient battus ! De toute manière il était plus que clair que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Tout ne pouvait pas basculer en un jour comme ça ! Depuis que cet homme était apparu, tout était sans dessus-dessous.

Rââh, ça l'enrageait. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé avant l'altercation de la veille ! Ce que cet homme lui avait dit l'avait tant chamboulé qu'il n'avait pas réussi ou même essayé de remettre les éléments en place. Quelque chose clochait et lui échappait ! Se souvenir, il voulait se SOUVENIR.

Il se frappa le haut du front avec un sursaut de rage qui l'étonna lui-même et lui fit extrêmement mal mais tant pis.

L'idée de vomir lui semblait plus envisageable. Peut-être que ça lui permettrait de recracher ce coton qu'on lui avait fourré dans le crâne et se rappeler.

Il secoua encore la tête, frotta ses tempes, l'agita d'avant en arrière mais malgré la boule dans sa gorge, il ne vomit pas et le coton resta bien en place. Dense et coincé. Il fulminait de détresse. Son estomac était vide, sa tête aussi en réalité.

Quelle heure était-il ? Le réveil indiquait trois heures de l'après-midi. Ah. La lumière grise du dehors semblait plutôt lui indiquer vingt heures. Il se sentait complètement déphasé. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu lorsqu'il les tendit pour attraper la boite en fer blanc du Hippie. S'en rouler une lui ferait du bien.

Oui, beaucoup de bien.

Ses nerfs étaient franchement en train de lâcher.

Où étaient-ils bon sang ? Qu'avait-on fait d'eux ?

Partis oui, mais pourquoi et comment ? Et depuis quand ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Ils tournaient le dernier épisode de SLG et… et oui, le Patron était resté silencieux. À quel moment Mathieu l'avait-il lâché du regard ? Que s'était-il passé ? L'avait-on enlevé ? Ça semblait ridicule mais pourtant… pourtant, songea-t-il en ouvrant la boîte pour rester interdit devant.

Elle était vide.

Il serra les dents, refusant de monter un autre scénario dans sa tête et se leva pour aller s'asseoir devant son ordinateur en veille. Il le ralluma et réarrangea nerveusement des icônes sur son bureau. Il rouvrit des dossiers, tria, rangea, fit des listes, retrouva des idées, des bouts de chansons et de textes, des vieilleries, des photos avec des amis, de la famille, des musiques de son adolescence, des choses qu'il ne savait même plus qu'il possédait.

Il se plongea dedans longtemps, avec l'énergie du désespoir et le désir d'oubli. Il rouvrait des exposés en souriant, retrouvait de vieux enregistrements de conversations et de films faits avec des potes, un texte de théâtre, des liens. C'était une douce nostalgie, ça le forçait à se concentrer pour trier le tout et se _rappeler_ de beaucoup de choses.

Des choses très vieilles, d'avant SLG, de son enfance, ses études, ses petits boulots. Ça stimulait son cerveau. C'était difficile au début, le coton prenant toute la place mais il allait petit à petit laisser les photos providentielles raviver gentiment sa mémoire avant que les souvenirs ne se débloquent d'eux-mêmes. Petit à petit les mots revenaient, les sons, les émotions, les couleurs. Un dîner de famille, une fille, des collègues de travail.

Petit à petit le coton se tassait pour lui laisser un peu de place.

Ah, en parlant de collègues, ceux de Youtube, il les avait complètement oubliés ! Comment allaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas checké son Twitter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas à droite de son écran. 18 :47. Déjà !? Il eût un sourire en coin en se disant que ces vieilleries étaient vraiment des aspirateurs à temps. Il ouvrit une page internet et s'apprêtait à cliquer sur un favoris lorsque-…

- Hey Gamin, j'espère que t'as effacé l'historique parce que si la police se ramène on en a pour vingt ans !

Il se figea.

Au bout de deux secondes il se retourna dans un sursaut fou, la poitrine compressée par un cri de surprise, un reproche et une exclamation d'espoir.

Mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Ni ailleurs dans la pièce.

Déboussolé, la bouche entrouverte, il scannait la pièce du regard.

Il l'avait entendu, il n'était pas fou, non !

Non !

Il se leva, incertain et appela :

- Patron ?

Silence.

- Non sérieusement, Patron ? C'est franchement pas drôle, mec, alors dis un truc.

Rien.

Une sueur froide le recouvrit dans un frisson. D'où était venue cette voix ? Il l'avait entendue, très clairement, mais personne n'était là, c'était sûr alors… alors… _dans sa tête ? _Vraiment ? M-mais non, il-… ! C'était impossible. Il n'était pas fou. Non.

On toqua à la porte et il sursauta. À nouveau, espoir et peur.

Il ne bougea pas. On ouvrit.

C'était le Docteur.

- Bonjour Monsieur Sommet, comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Il ne répondit pas et le regarda, tétanisé. Non… non, pas lui. Pas lui. Une pierre de déception et de désillusion était tombée dans son estomac avec les autres. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à le revoir si tôt. Il aurait voulu qu'il disparaisse sur place.

- Je vous devine confus, mais c'est tout à fait normal, ne vous en faites pas… La progression du traitement et les changements qui s'imposent à votre esprit ne seront pas facile à gérer dans un premier temps. Je suis venu vous apporter vos comprimés.

Non.

- Rien d'aussi fort qu'hier, ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sont que des compléments.

Non.

- Avec un peu de chance ils permettront d'alléger la douleur que vous devez ressentir à la tête depuis hier.

Non, non, non. Non. Les choses commençaient à redevenir claires, il avait fait de la place dans sa tête, il-…

- Mathieu ?

Il l'avait entendu.

Il leva les yeux vers le Docteur – quel que soit son foutu nom ! – et voulu le lui hurler. Oui, il avait entendu le Patron, il l'avait entendu ! Ça prouvait bien que-…

Que quoi ?

L'homme s'approcha de lui et le dévisagea avec inquiétude et perplexité. Mathieu détesta ce regard et il dû le montrer car le médecin changea d'expression et lui demanda poliment.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- … ça va, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Il était sur la défensive. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce médicament et ne le prendrait pas. Il voulait continuer à penser, à comprendre. Il n'avait pas terminé et surtout, il devait essayer de _lui_ reparler. Il était intimement persuadé que le silence du Patron avait un rapport avec la présence de cet homme et qu'il fallait qu'il parte - mais ce dernier ne partirait pas s'il ne prenait pas ses foutus cachets. S'il les avalait il repartirait de zéro et tout le travail qu'il avait effectué ce jour aurait été vain.

- Hey doc', tu sais où je vais te les foutre tes cachets ? Un indice, c'est pas ta bouche, petite pute !

Il se figea.

À la fois de bonheur et d'horreur. Il voulait éclater de rire et aller se cacher sous les couvertures.

Le Patron avait parlé. Il ne savait toujours pas d'où mais la tête du type était incroyable, pffahahahahaha !

Le bord de sa lèvre tremblait. Ne pas rire, surtout ne pas rire.

Sauf qu'un coup de massue l'assomma. Un choc horrible qui venait de l'intérieur de sa propre tête.

- AGH-… !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. La douleur était horrible et il comprit que ses jambes allaient le trahir. Il fit un pas de côté en direction du lit pour éviter cela et au moment où il s'asseyait dessus, il perdit le contrôle de son corps partit en arrière. Il vit la tête du doc' s'éloigner et n'eût pas le temps de se rattraper aux draps.

Le choc du mur contre sa tête l'acheva de douleur et la lumière s'éteignit.

* * *

Aaah... je l'ai écrit d'une traite mais ai mis du temps à le faire relire et le relire moi-même, donc désolée du délai. J'ai personnellement eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les pensées de Mathieu et les répliques du Patron ! **À vos claviers !** Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ? Tout cela vous parait-il IC ? Je n'attends plus que vos petits mots pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue !


End file.
